Total Eclipse
by LiveALittleLouder
Summary: Six months after the battle, Bree still finds herself lost. She finds it hard to trust anyone but when Seth imprints on her, that all changes. From pandas to dumpsters to kisses to Emma's, the two find their happy ending, even if they're alone.
1. Imprint

Disclaimer: The characters belong to SM not me.

BREE (POV)

"Take care of that, Felix," Jane said indifferently, nodding at me. "I want to go home."

"Don't watch, the redheaded mind reader whispered.

I closed my eyes. Then I opened them. I hated remembering that memory.

I was safe now, I was. It's been six months from that day, and the Cullens have taken me in. Sure I was practically under house arrest due to Jasper, but it was better than the alternative. I looked down at my hand, which had a very sloppy and blurry number, one hundred and twelve on it. This is how many times I had relived the memory in my head. Which was pretty much anytime I was alone. I guess it would be one hundred and thirteen now.

Around me was a clearing right next to the treaty line. I don't know why I would be here, the stink repulsed me, but maybe that was why. Repulsion.

I still hadn't seen Fred, and he could be anywhere by now. It seemed that everyone I cared about had left me, and these trees and secrets were all I had left.

A growl from across took me back to reality. Across from me was a silver wolf, accompanied by two others. I had been near the treaty line with Jasper, but this was the first time I had gone alone, and this was the first time I had seen the wolves again.

I hesitated. I was safe, wasn't I? They couldn't cross, and I sure wasn't going to cross onto their side. One of them, a sandy colored, seemed hesitant, but the others were more than eager to intimidate me. I grabbed my book, which I had been reading, and got up, dusting myself off.

"Nice to meet you," I said under my breath. Then I went back to the house I called home; to the people I called family.

SETH (POV)

Leah had said that there was a vampire at the line. I wasn't sure which side it was on, but I didn't argue. The three of us, Embry came as well, went to the line to go see the newborn. She had her eyes closed but looked concentrated on something. I watched her eyebrows come together and a pained expression came upon her face. Leah growled, which made her open her eyes.

In that instant, I didn't care that her eyes were gold and mine were brown. Or that hers had been blood red at one time. It didn't matter that she was ice cold and I was burning hot. Because I would do whatever it took to be with her, to make her happy.

She got up annoyed. "Nice to meet you," she said. Her voice was beautiful. I resisted the urge to go after her and ask her who she was, to ask her to stay.

Leah growled behind me. I turned to see the rest of the pack appear behind me. I backed up, shrinking.

_Of all people, Seth. Of all the seven billion people in the world, you chose a vampire. A newborn vampire? _Leah thought angrily at me. I didn't chose. But I would never change it.

I nodded, imagining what it would be like to see her again. To see her chin length hair bounce as she ran or to hear her laugh with me at some dumb wolf trick.

_Stop it! _Leah growled. _She's a leech. She won't be allowed across, or even near you. _I didn't care. I'd find a way. No matter what.

BREE (POV)

I walked in to see the entire Cullen coven right in front of me. "Why hello," I said sarcastically.

"Bree," Edward said. I had soon learned that he was the mind reader. He looked rather grave, but then, he usually did.

"Yes?" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"I know you were at the border."

I should have known. "So?"

"The wolves…"

"I know Edward. But they aren't gunna bug me. I can handle myself," I said, prepared to defend myself. After all, I was stronger than Emmett, faster than Edward, and able to beat them all at baseball.

"One of them-"

"Growled at me? Yeah, it's kinda what wolves do," I rolled my eyes.

"Imprinted on you," Edward said.


	2. Agree to Disagree

BREE (POV)

I blinked. "What?!" I hoped I had heard him wrong.

"One of the wolves, the smaller ones, he imprinted on you," Edward rephrased.

I shook my head, making my hair fly in my face- I didn't care. "No," I shook my head again. "No." I looked around at their faces. They looked almost...expectant. I put my handle on the door, turning it.

"Bree, I know it's hard but you have to embrace the fact!" Alice's voice raised. I shut my eyes for a moment before opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked. Her voice was soft but inquiring.

I shut the door without answering her.

SETH (POV)

I wandered the woods again. I had to see her again.

I heard a noise, much like a rock falling into the water...the water by the boundary. I raced off without a second thought. The chance, the possibility that it was her was slim, but it was still there. Hopefully it wasn't Embry playing a trick.

As I approached the border I grinned. She was right there, just one edge away.

Her hair was blowing around her face slightly as the wind picked up. As I took another step closer, I saw her look up. Shoot.

"Hey," I said weakly. She wrinkled her nose- too cute.

"You smell...weird." That was all she said. And for the supernatural in me, I found that as one of the best things someone had ever said to me.

I nodded. "I get that a lot." I sat at the very edge, not wanting to intimidate of scare her but aching to be close.

She didn't move. I couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"You okay?" I called over to her. She shrugged. "Wanna...you know, talk about it?" She shrugged again.

"It's just some dumb wolf thing I guess." Dumb wolf thing? "Some wolf "imprinted" on me," she made the air quotes with her two index and middle fingers. "And now the Cullens want me to "embrace the facts." She made a mock imitation.

"And you don't? Want to embrace the facts, that is." She shook her head.

"Embrace the fact that some mutt has an obsessive crush on me? No thanks." I tried to okay it off like it was cool but it was hard.

She seemed to remember that I was a wolf too. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She sighed. "It's just..." She but her lip.

"What is it?"

She paused. "Have you ever...imprinted on someone before?" I could tell she was trying to decide whether or not that was too personal of a question.

I nodded softly. "Yeah." She made an 'O' with her lips, a softened expression.

"And what...what is it like?" She leaned closer, almost eager.

"It's like...love at first sight. Just you and her even in a crowded room. And all you want is to be there for her, to be perfect for her," I paused, stealing a glance up at her. "And when she smiles..." I smiled. "Magic."

She smiled back. "Is she pretty?" Yes. The prettiest girl in the world and she's right in front of me.

"Yeah," I whispered. "She sure is."

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she sighed. "I wish that I...I could be like that for him. Whoever he is. But..." She hesitated before simply saying, "Love is overrated."

I nodded closing my eyes. I wanted to tell her that it wasnt. That love made the world to round and that she made my world spin in circles.

"Agreed."

A/N: Well...here it is. Thanks for reviewing and please check out my other stuff...thanks. Luv ya till the end- Spencer


	3. Tomorrow

BREE (POV)

I laughed lightly, trying not to breath in the mutt scent. "Join the club."

"Club of two?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Why not?" He pushed back his hair and grinned. "What?" I asked.

"What's our first order of business?"

"Names," I said. "You're?"

SETH (POV)

I grinned. "Seth." I replied. I waited for her to nod. She repeated my name softly, testing it on her tongue before grinning back.

I leaned against a tree, trying- praying- to act cool. "And yours is?" I inquired.

She shook her head. "I'm not jut going to tell some stranger my name."

"But...I just-" It took me more than two seconds to realize she was joking. I grinned.

She smiled and looked away slightly. "But if you were to guess it..." she hinted.

"Hmm...Ashley?" She shook her head. "Kasey?"

She shook her head again. "It starts with a B."

"Bethany? Bianca? Brittney? Beverly?" I started to give up.

She laughed, thoroughly amused. "One more guess, Seth." I sighed in content when she said my name.

"Uh...lets see-" I started to say until I was interrupted by a high pitched soprano.

"Bree!"

"Bree?" That's your name?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

She nodded as she started to disappear.

"Wait," I called to her. "When will I see you again?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Tomorrow."


	4. Acceptance (closure)

As she promised, Bree returned the next day, and every day after that. Slowly, she started to appreciate Seth's company almost as much as he did hers. Though there was some incidents when Leah or another wolf would growl at her or even try to bite her, all other resistance was gone. There were still times when their conversation was more one sided, but she looked forward to their daily conversations and it made her feel almost...normal, again.

"I totally won!" Seth yelled, triumphant all over his face, accompanied by a grin.

Bree shook her head. "I so let you!" She yelled back. With her time with Seth, Bree found it so easy to be normal, to be a free willed teenager- something she did not remember missing as much.

"Nope, I beat you fair and square," Seth shot back. "Accept defeat." He wore his smug grin, testing her in a way.

"I accept nothing." Bree shot back. Then she thought about it. Did she accept nothing? She accepted this life didn't she? She accepted the fact that everyone else- but Fred wherever he was- is dead and that she had to accept the veggie diet- which she still hated. She had learned to a cost a lot of things. Could she accept one more?

"You okay there?" He asked, noticing her internal struggle and dying to help. "You're really quiet."

Bree quickly nodded, "yes," she replied. "I just have one question."

Seth eyes brightened, hoping this was his opportunity to help her. "Anything."

"Who imprinted on me?"

A/N: I wanted to do a third person this time just so that you could see both sides of the conversation. Luv ya till the end- Spencer


	5. Somewhere Only We'll Know

Seth felt as if the air in his lungs had rushed out all at once. He couldn't lie to Bree, he knew it was impossible, but he also knew telling her could mean losing her- something that he couldn't live through.

* * *

Flashback

_"Wouldn't it be nice," Leah started to say while munching on a Salt and Vinegar chip. "To have an imprint. To not have to deal with being unwanted." Seth and Embry cringed, they knew what she was referring to. Ever since she had first shifted, the love triangle that Emily, Sam, and Leah went through became more of a soap opera for the entire pack. They'd all hoped Leah would imprint, but it didn't seem likely. _

_"Maybe." Embry said quietly. "But what if you end up like Quil?" _

_"Would that be so bad?" Seth asked timidly. "At least he's happy." _

_Happy. _

_Leah laughed bitterly at that. She's been looking for happy for years, but happy didn't seem to like her enough to stay. _

_Seth could feel his sister's pain. But he knew that just like most things, time would heal the wounds. _

* * *

"Seth?" Bree asked again.

Seth shook his head from his daydream. "I'll tell you...but first..." He swallowed.

"What?" Bree came closer and Seth longed to be there next to her. "I can't hear you, come closer."

Seth closed his eyes. Then, he jumped. He had lost it, he knew it, but he couldn't care less. He landed next to her and opened his eyes to see hers wide.

"You can't...that's not what I meant," she started.

Seth shrugged.

"What did you say?" Bree asked.

"Will you...will you go somewhere with me? Somewhere we can talk? Face to face without a stupid line between us."

Bree nodded. "Do you have a place in mind?"

Seth grinned. "Yeah, somewhere only we'll know."

A/N: Short and sweet, I know. Sorry, I'll try to make em longer. Luv ya till the end- Spencer


	6. Never Trust A Panda

BREE (POV)

I smiled, half dazed but also half curious. "And where would that be?"

Seth grinned with excitement, "Our HQ, of course, he answered.

I laughed. "Our HQ? We have one of those?"

Seth chuckled, and nodded. "How else are we going to defeat the pandas?"

Seth may have been a wolf, maybe even a friend of that idiot who imprinted on me, but he made me smile.

"You mean the evil pandas from planet Y? The ones killing the environment?" I played along.

He nodded. He held out his hand to me and I took it. We both cringed. His heat and my lack of, mixing together was something new. But new wasn't bad.

He led us past the small prison of mine into town. I took a deep breath but was stopped by a stern look. "No," he said.

It didn't matter, his stench covered everything. I made a face at him. He laughed...at me.

He finally stopped behind some dumpsters. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "You stink enough as it is."

He made a face back and we both laughed. Then he stopped and looked me in the eyes, making me shift uncomfortably.

"Bree," he said, his fine serious.

"Yeah?" I asked. What happened to our light tone?

He pulled some of my stubborn loose hair behind my ear and leaned in close. If my heart could beat, I knew it would be racing. Would his be? Was his heart racing now?

His lips were inches away from mine and then center meters away.

"Never trust a panda"

A/N: Did you think they'd kiss? Gotcha! Luv ya the end- Spencer


	7. Trusting Issues

BREE (POV)

Pandas?

I bit my lip. "I've found it hard to trust a lot of things. And people. Pandas have never been an exception." I looked down and I knew that I must have looked sober.

"Hey," Seth rested his hand on my shoulder which did little to comfort me. "Forget it. I'm here. Do you trust me?" I nodded slowly.

Did I trust him? Did I trust a teenage werewolf with my...my heart? My feelings? My secrets. Maybe. Yes. He was the only one I trusted at the moment.

"Seth," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," he answered.

I tried to say something, but my voice was stuck. He leaned over, this time I could feel his heart beat fast.

"Seth?" I asked. He seemed to realize how close he was and moved away.

"Sorry," he shrugged.

"It's fine, lets just go." I waited for him to collect himself.

"Back home?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't really know where home is."

"I can help you," he said softly. "I always will."

I closed my eyes. "I know."


	8. I trust you

A/N: It's been so long since I've done a Seth POV

SETH (POV)

Why didn't she trust me?

"Seth," she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I answered. I knew better than to get closer to her again.

"This was..." Awful? Weird? Awkward? "Nice." Nice..?

This time, she was the one to make the move. But instead of trying to kiss me as I had tried to do to her, she leaned over and wrapped her cold arms around my shoulders and hugged me.

I'd been hugged before, don't worry. But none of them had felt this way. I had thought that if a leech were to be near me, alI would feel was empty. Like the world was empty when they were there. But it was the exact opposite.

When she was around, I felt full. Of happiness and light and hope. Just one touch and I knew I loved her, just one look and she had to be mine. But now that she was in my arms, all logic left me.

I put my arms around her, hugging her back. I guess she hadn't expected it to be returned, because she tensed just the slightest bit. She'd probably never had arms around her that weren't trying to crush her at the same time.

And the idea of someone crushing my Bree left me breathless as if someone was crushing me instead- holding me in Cupid's chokehold.

"Bree, I have to tell you something," I swallowed. She had the right to know that I was the one, that I was the person she hated.

She put a finger to my lip, smiling mischievously. She shook her head, slightly to the left, and then took off running. "Catch me," she whispered. The word drifted through the wind, reaching my ears only seconds after the request.

Without a minute to waste, I ran after her, no where as fast. I took a little detour and shifted in the trees. Then I followed her scent.

I looked up to see her chin length hair flying all around her eyes as she jumped from tree to tree. Finally, she began to run on the ground- my level. I saw her slow down, and I pounced, not hard enough to break her, but enough to keep her pinned down. Her back was to me, so she didn't see me coming. I got up, shifted, and came back out with only shorts on. Then I wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her from moving away, turned her around, and kissed her.

There are so many quotes about the greatest kisses in literature. Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliette, The Notebook, maybe even old Disney movies. But I'm sure none had been like this.

THIRD PERSON (POV)

Bree could feel Seth's heart pounding. Probably due to adrenaline coursing through his body. But before she had time to react, he pulled away, "Tag, you're it." He didn't move.

Bree looked at him, her gold eyes showing emotion that she couldn't begin to explain. He looked back at her, his brown eyes showing the emotion that she hasn't experienced. She could see the trust in his. She could see him being there for her whenever she needed help and another emotion that scared her. She could see love. And then she realized.

"It's you," she said, backing away slowly. "It's always been you." Seth nodded, trying to keep her from moving away.

"Bree, I wanted to tell you. But you didn't want anything to do with the imprint. And I wish you didn't hate me so much right now." He out his head in his hands. She bent down to his level.

"Seth," she said, prying his hands away. "You're the only one."

Seth looked up. "Only one...?"

"You're the only one I trust."

A/N: So, lots of contradicting and contrast which is what I really wanted to show. I wanted to show he internal struggles they both face by "defying nature" but also why they are meant to be enemies. They're so different that they wonder how it will ever work-love ya till the end- Spencer


	9. Prettiest Squirrel In the World

A/N: Sorry, but this is third person :/

* * *

THIRD PERSON (POV)

Seth could feel the hope rise within him. She had used the T word, but did she mean it?

Seth was hesitant; he didn't want to rush her. "Me? Are you positive?" Bree nodded.

"You're the only one who isn't set on killing me or betting on the days until I crack."

She wouldn't admit it, but for some reason, she had started to bet on the days too. She's almost given up once or twice. The days were numbered, weren't they?

Seth wrapped his arms around her, and this time, she was prepared. She let him enclose her and warm her up because for the first time in a while, she could feel the warmth.

Seth held his breath for a moment. Should he? Could he? He was contemplating for a moment, struggling, when she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

The gesture filled Seth but they could both sense the urge, the wanting that wasn't quite satisfied.

Slowly, he cupped his hand on her cheek, caressing it as if it were a rose. She looked up at him through her lashes and he knew that she wasn't going to object. He leaned down and kissed her. This time, it wasn't the teasing kiss he had given her- though it wasn't teasing for him, but merely looked so.

For the first time since Diego, Bree could feel the same emotions she had tried to lock up. And this time, she was positive she wasn't going to let him go.

Bree broke the kiss, moving away slightly only to allow him breath. They both looked into each others eyes and they knew what the silence said.

Seth intertwined his hand into her hair, playing with it as Bree thanked the heavens she couldn't blush.

"Bree," he murmured. He liked her name. He liked the way it was only four letters long just like his and that it had e's and that it had only one syllable. He also liked the way it rolled off his tongue, easy, simple, and familiar.

She laughed, "Yes?"

Seth could feel the heat from his cheeks grow, probably getting red.

"You're the prettiest girl squirrel in the whole wide world."

* * *

A/N: Weird thing to say right? It's more of an inside joke I guess but it was something that I thought was cute-Luv ya till the end- Spencer


	10. The end

A/N: This is the last Chapter...I know it's super short.

BREE (POV)

It had been nine months since that first kiss. And still, I found it hard to believe. After all this time, the dumpsters were still out HQ. It was behind those dumpsters we had said our first 'I love you's' and our first 'I hate you's' and our first 'Im sorry's' with our first 'I do's'.

I twirled the ring on my finger. A lot happened in nine months. Seth left the pack- me being there was too hard. Shortly after, Leah imprinted on a Child of the Moon. I think it drove her insane.

I had left the Cullens, and they didn't object. They didn't exactly miss me, but I knew that they felt that I had been part of their lives and had been some kind of failed experiment. But I didn't see it as that.

It had been over a year since I had tasted human blood on my tongue and felt the weight of a lost life on my hands. Some days, the hunger was strong and the thirst unbearable. But Seth was always there for me, holding me close and telling me I wasn't a monster. He'd tell me I was the prettiest girl squirrel in the whole wide world and tell me I was safe. We'd exchange 'I heart you's' and 'you saved me's'. But I knew he was the one who saved me.

I'd made mistakes, we both had, but as he sat on the plane with me, holding baby Emma, I had only one regret: We still hadn't defeated the pandas.

But we had forever. And who knew, maybe Emma would help us.

A/N: The end! Those are like the worst words a writer/reader could read. But...if you want more...I am thinking of doing a continued story about Emma and how she grows up with the two. Tell me what you think in a review-luv ya till the end- Spencer

PS. I shall put up a letter written from Bree to Leah...sound good?


	11. Total Eclipse (Letter)

A/N: Here's the promised letter

* * *

Leah,

If you're reading this, thanks. I know you never liked Seth and I together. And though he may never accept that, I do. I understand. And a part of me- a very small part, thinks you have every right to.

But before you rip this up, just listen...er, read.

Seth and I are different. And that's an understatement. We are fire and ice, sun and moon, sharkboy and lavagirl. But just like them, we make a great team. We balance each other out.

We've learned how to deal with our differences and even fill in the gaps. We boost each other and help each other.

And like the sun and moon, the world needs both werewolves and vampires. The world is empty without one of us. But when you align the sun and moon, you get an insanely cool, total eclipse.

I love your brother, and one day, maybe we'll become friends. But probably not. But at the end of the letter, I want you to remember one thing. Eclipses are rare, some people never even see them, but they're there, and they're real. Just like us.

-Bree


End file.
